


i know where this ends up

by mannelig



Series: Triad of Light [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking and Entering, Cuddling, F/M, M/M, Oral, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, excessive emotion, it's thancred so who's surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannelig/pseuds/mannelig
Summary: “Fuck’s sake,” Len sighs, and places a hand on her swollen belly in relief. “Do you think he at least used the door this time?”
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Thancred Waters, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Triad of Light [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962124
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	i know where this ends up

There’s someone in their house.

Len doesn’t have her staff on her, but she barely needs it anymore anyway - she summons a small orb of fire, casting a flickering blue light through the parlor door. Behind her, Haurchefant has taken down one of the decorative swords that hang above their door for just this purpose, and she nods when he steps in front of her and glances back. Together, they ease into the room.

And stop short, because there’s a familiar figure curled up on the couch.

“Fuck’s sake,” Len sighs, and places a hand on her swollen belly in relief. “Do you think he at least used the door this time?”

Chuckling in a way that implies he does not think that happened, Haurchefant disappears to return the sword, then reappears. He strides over to Thancred’s sleeping form and lifts the jacket he’s using as a blanket. Len watches his face darken, and steps closer. “Our friend has had trouble recently,” he murmurs as she nears him, and shows her the bandaged arm underneath.

“Not surprising. I doubt he could keep out of trouble for more than a week if he tried,” Len remarks.

Her husband snorts. “Much the same could be said of you, my dear,” he says wryly, and she grins at him. “I’ll carry him to bed. Will you get the door?”

“Sure.” With a flick of her fingers, Len sends her fire to several lamps leading up to their room. Neither of them are particularly surprised to find Thancred here, when it comes down to it - he has a habit of turning up out of the blue after his missions.

Haurchefant scoops him up like he weighs nothing, and Len wonders again how many times he'd done so when they were on the First. It doesn't matter, she just wonders and wishes she'd been at their side.

Thancred mumbles, shifting in Haurchefant's arms, then croaks, "Haurche?"

"Thancred," Haurchefant says mildly, but a little smirk curls the corner of his mouth. "How nice of you to drop by."

With a groan, Thancred tries to sit up, and realizes he's several feet off the ground. "What-"

"We're taking you to bed," Len informs him. Before he can protest, she leads them into the hallway and up the stairs. Haurchefant follows, Thancred putting up a half-hearted struggle before giving up. Len puts out the lamps as they go, then opens the bedroom door and steps aside to let the boys in. Haurchefant carries Thancred to the bed, then sets him down gently before kneeling to remove his boots.

"You don't have to do that," Thancred protests, embarrassed.

"And leave you to struggle, with your shoulder in the state it is?" Haurchefant retorts. "My dear, allow me this."

Thancred sputters, but doesn't protest further, not even when Len steals his jacket and hangs it from the corner of the wardrobe, though he does snicker when it takes her a few tries to get it that high.

Then they're tugging off his clothes and tucking him into bed, and he drifts as they get ready to join him. Thancred makes a noise as Len strips, and she turns to make sure he's alright. He's staring, and when she follows his line of sight, she grins.

"Yeah," she says, and tugs on her thin, loose nightgown before trotting over to the bed. He watches her with wide eyes as she climbs in next to him, then makes a noise of protest when she grabs his hand and puts it on her belly. "We have bets going on whether it'll be a boy or a girl."

Thancred snorts, thumb gently stroking her skin through her gown. "That sounds about right," he admits. "How long-?"

Haurchefant gets into bed on his other side, draping an arm across him to set his hand on Len's belly too. "About four months," he says.

Len smirks as Thancred takes all this in, then kisses his forehead. "You better be here when it's born, you fucker."

"What," he says, and visibly shivers when Haurchefant kisses his ear.

"I don't know how to convince you that we like having you around, my dear," the knight says softly.

"I mean, I can think of one way," Thancred jokes, but they all know if it was that easy he'd have been convinced months ago. Still.

"Not the worst idea I've ever heard," Len remarks, lifting her hand from his to trail it up his arm. She stops just short of the bandages, then tilts her head at him. “Want us to heal you up?”

Letting out a soft huff of a laugh, Thancred admits, “I keep forgetting you can both do that. It’s just a scratch, it doesn’t need it.”

“Not for nothing, but your idea of a scratch tends to mean your arm is nearly off,” Haurchefant points out. Thancred grimaces, but doesn’t argue.

“Fine,” he grumbles instead, and the word is barely out of his mouth before Len is picking at his bandages.

They’re still fresh, which is a relief, and they come off easily enough. The wound beneath is sewn, and they both recognize the stitches as Thancred’s own handiwork, which means he hasn’t gone to see anyone about it. The edges are red and irritated, and when Len carefully touches them, hot to the touch. She sighs.

Pressing a kiss to Thancred’s shoulder, Haurchefant touches the back of Len’s hand. “Are you ready?”

She smirks at him. “Always, babe.”

Together, they cast the spell, their magic sinking down into Thancred’s skin. It’s not pleasant, because healing never is, but the wound is shallow, and after only a few minutes’ work, it’s gone except for a thin, silvery scar. Not as good as Ceri’s work, but not bad. Thancred lets out a soft breath, a sheen of sweat on his brow, then flexes his arm.

“Better?” Haurchefant asks, but before Thancred can answer, has drawn in his hand to kiss his knuckles.

Len wiggles closer, draping a leg over Thancred’s hip, and kisses him, letting out a pleased rumble when his breath stutters. She cups his face with her hand, caressing his cheekbone with her thumb, and kisses him again, nipping at his lower lip with her sharp teeth. He kisses her back fiercely, then lets out a quiet groan as he’s rolled onto his back by Haurchefant. He barely has time to complain before the elezen is kissing him, and Len watches with satisfaction as her husband lays their boyfriend to waste. Thancred is panting by the time Haurchefant pulls away, and nods when something is whispered in his ear. Len watches curiously as Thancred sits up, then rumbles as he gently pulls her onto his lap. Haurchefant leans in to kiss her as the gunbreaker takes her breasts in hand, rubbing them through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

“Why don’t we spoil her a little?” Haurchefant murmurs to Thancred, wrapping his arms around him from behind. One of his hands reaches down, presses against Len’s pussy, and she shudders in delight.

“I like the sound of that,” Thancred says, and Len’s eyes flutter shut as he tugs up her gown, pushes her panties aside, and teases her with a finger. Haurchefant’s fingers join him, playing with her clit, and then their hands are all over her, turning her to face Haurchefant on her hands and knees. Thancred tugs her panties down and off, tossing them in a way that makes Haurchefant snort, and then the bed shifts and a hot tongue presses against her. Len gasps as Thancred tugs her down onto his face and sucks on her clit, his fingers working her open, and Haurchefant chuckles, rising to sit on his heels. He strokes her neck softly, then urges her mouth open. She obliges eagerly, and lets out a soft, needy whine as he eases his cock into her mouth. He's huge, stretching her jaw to its limit, but she doesn't care. When Thancred's tongue licks a hot stripe between her folds, Len grinds down against his fingers.

"What's that?" he asks teasingly, and sucks at her clit mercilessly, making her squeal. "I think she's tryin’ to tell me something, Haurche."

"So it would seem," Haurchefant agrees, each thrust pushing his cock farther down Len's throat.

She moans around it, then reaches down around the slight swell of her belly and pushes impatiently at Thancred's fingers, unsure if she's trying to force them deeper or pull them out.

"Out, huh? Well, okay..." He slowly pulls his fingers out of her, and curses softly. "Shit, Len, you're so fucking wet."

Len wriggles pointedly.

With a huff of laughter, Thancred gives her a final stroke before scooting out from beneath her. He lifts her hips, and after a moment she feels something much larger than a finger press against her entrance. A shiver of anticipation goes through her, and then he's pushing inside, groaning as she takes him. Above her, Haurchefant reaches out to tug Thancred in, making him slide deeper into Len as he captures the man's mouth with his own. She moans, then reaches down to rub her swollen clit as they begin to fuck her in tandem. Thancred’s hand wraps around her wrist and forces her hand down. “None of that,” he gasps, coming up for air. “You’re gonna cum when we say you can.”

She lets out a stuttered whine, and one of Haurchefant’s hands wraps loosely around her throat, the suggestion of pressure nearly making her cum on the spot. For his part, Thancred’s hand leaves her wrist to run his fingers wonderingly along Len’s belly, sending shivers through her as he drags thin fabric across her sensitive flesh. He’s trembling, just a little, like he can’t believe he’s part of this, and Len glances up at Haurchefant through watering eyes. He smiles softly down at her, removing his hand to brush her wavy hair out of her face, then reaches down and places his large hand over Thancred’s, pressing his palm against her. She feels Thancred jerk in surprise, knows he’s looking at her husband with that soft, wide-eyed look he gets every time Haurchefant does something he doesn’t expect. Haurchefant’s thumb gently brushes a stripe across Thancred’s hand and her belly, pointedly including them both.

Thancred’s hips have stopped, and Len wiggles against him, clenching down on his cock, and he lets out a soft curse. Chuckling, Haurchefant returns his hand to Len’s throat and says, “Keep up.”

“Fuck you,” Thancred laughs, but resumes fucking her.

“Maybe if you’re good,” Haurchefant murmurs, a smirk clear in his voice. “But you have to make her cum before I’ll even think about touching you.”

“ _Shit_.” Picking up his pace, Thancred’s hands tighten on her hips, and Len whimpers, her own hands digging into the blanket beneath her. “Damnit, Haurche, I’m- can I-”

“I think she’ll be disappointed if you don’t.”

Catching on, Len lets out a loud, rumbling moan and presses back against him. Rough fingers scrape down her thigh, then rub her clit. She feels an orgasm building as Thancred’s thrusts begin to stutter, and the feeling of him spilling inside her is what tips her over the edge. Len shudders through it, gasping as Haurchefant pulls out of her mouth. She barely has time to register what’s happening when Thancred slips out of her and moves away, and then a new, larger cock is pushing his cum back inside her. Haurchefant slides into her like she was made for him, and she can’t help the whimpers that fall from her mouth.

She beckons Thancred over, and when he’s close enough, drags him in for a deep kiss before sighing against his mouth, “Get the oil.”

It takes him a moment to understand, but when he does, he leans over to rifle in the bedside table and emerges a moment later with a bottle. Len grins at him. “Pour some on my fingers,” she orders. “Then relax.”

When he obliges and lays back, Len takes his soft cock into her mouth as she coaxes him open with a finger. With a soft groan, Thancred buries his free hand in her hair, curling his thumb around one of her upper horns. Behind her, Haurchefant caresses her ass, then grabs her tail at the base and gives it a gentle yank, pulling her back on his cock. Len moans around Thancred’s, making him curse, then starts working a second finger inside him.

“My dears,” Haurchefant murmurs, beginning to pick up speed, “I do love watching the two of you.”

Len hums, clenching down on his cock, and groans as one of his hands join Thancred’s in her hair. He pushes her head down, forcing her to swallow more of Thancred’s hardening cock, and she lets out a whimper, vision going dark for a moment as she adjusts. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she adds a third finger, burying it inside Thancred as deep as she can. He cries out, fingers tightening in her hair, as his hips begin to thrust lightly.

“Len,” her husband says, reverent.

She pulls off Thancred’s cock, gasping, “Oh fuck, Haurche, I’m so-”

Hands guide her back, pushing him back into her mouth, and when Haurchefant pulls out of her, his fingers press in, thrusting roughly as his other hand toys with her clit. She whines, reaching down with her free hand to press him harder against her. He lets out a soft, shuddering breath and kisses the back of her neck, then pushes another finger inside. Another thrust and she sees stars, shaking through an orgasm. Hands stroke her back, her head, and ease her off of Thancred’s cock and Haurchefant’s fingers and _her_ fingers out of Thancred and deposit her gently on the bed. She stretches, blissed out, and watches with hooded eyes as Haurchefant leans over Thancred and kisses him. It’s so soft, so sweet, that she doesn’t understand how Thancred could possibly mistake it for anything but love.

Slowly, Haurchefant eases his cock into his boyfriend, the two of them gasping as he bottoms out. Len lets out a pleased rumble at the sight, then reaches between them to stroke Thancred’s cock, grinning when he whimpers. Haurchefant lifts his head and smiles warmly at her, and she leans up to kiss him, playfully swiping her tongue over his lower lip, before she looks down at the man beneath him. Thancred stares back at her like he doesn’t know what to make of her, so she bends her head and kisses him too, soft and sweet. One of his hands comes up to cup the back of her neck, his thumb gently stroking. She feels more than sees his other hand reach up to Haurchefant, and hears her husband murmur Thancred’s name.

Len pulls away, smiling at both of them, then arranges the pillows behind her, leans back, and reaches down to lazily rub her pussy as she watches Haurchefant pick up the pace, one hand gripping Thancred’s thigh as the other wraps around his throat. He murmurs softly, too low for her to hear and, maybe, too low for Thancred. It doesn’t seem to matter. Thancred’s eyes have rolled back in pleasure, his mouth open as he gasps desperately for air. Haurchefant’s hand slides down his thigh and curls around his weeping cock, and Thancred lets out a low keen.

“Fuck,” Len says, and Haurchefant chuckles in a way that makes her weak. Thancred reaches over blindly, groping her leg until he finds her pussy and slides his fingers between her folds. She lets out a moan and shifts, giving them easier access, and they push inside her. He fingers her in time with Haurchefant’s thrusts, his thumb ghosting across her clit, and she reaches up to knead her breasts, pinching her nipples through her nightgown as she grinds against his hand.

Haurchefant leans down to kiss Thancred again, biting at his lip, and Thancred cums with a shuddering gasp. Without looking, Haurchefant drags his fingers through the mess, then reaches out and eases them into Len alongside Thancred’s still-pumping fingers. She cries out in pleasure as he rubs Thancred’s cum into her, fingers curling, and Thancred picks up his pace until she’s coming apart on them, her vision going white. Distantly, she hears them groan, the sound of skin against skin increasing until Haurchefant cries out. Their fingers ease out of her, Thancred reaching up to playfully tweak her oversensitive clit, and then the three of them shuffle around until they’re all curled up together. Len tugs the blanket over them, then drapes her arm across Thancred and rests her hand on Haurchefant’s hip. Likewise, Haurchefant lays his over them both, making Thancred let out a snort.

“I guess I’m trapped now,” he mutters.

“Damn right,” Len mumbles, nuzzling his shoulder. “You’re stuck with us.”

She feels him shift, turning his head. “You too, Haurche?”

“Yes,” Haurchefant says softly, and she hears them kiss. It’s a languid, pleased kiss, as if they’d rather be nowhere else. It makes her grin, and she presses a little kiss of her own to Thancred’s skin.

She lifts her hand slightly to snap her fingers. The lights in the room flicker out, and her boys laugh quietly in the sudden darkness. “Go to sleep,” she orders.

“Gladly,” her husband murmurs. “Goodnight, my dears.”

“Goodnight,” Thancred whispers, tentative still. She kisses his shoulder again, then closes her eyes against the faint glow of her light-scarred scales. Haurchefant strokes her hip, and after a moment, she feels one of Thancred’s hands come up to rest on her elbow.

They drift off together, soft breaths filling the air, and as sleep claims her, Len hopes that they can sleep together like this more often. It’s nice.

It feels like home.


End file.
